Who's Your Alpha?
by For You Only
Summary: AU G!P Alpha/Beta relationship between Quinn and Rachel. Mini-story arc. give it a read.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is just a short story arc. For all of those who are reading Baby, Don't Ever Stop, I'm writing the last two chapters of the whole series. It's sad to say, after those two chapters, I won't be writing anymore. I plan to give you guys the wedding and something more. Thank you for all those who've stayed patient with my procrastinated updates and all of those who gave amazing feedback.

Hope you guys enjoy this.

Part 1

"Hey babe," a husky voice startles her.

"Quinn!" Rachel gasps at the intruder who's firmly wrapping an arm around her waist and already giving small bites on last night's make out session hickey. It was a big red bruise that the blonde werewolf bit and sucked continuously throughout the night while Rachel pinned down by Quinn's strong hands.

"_Quinn… _your hands. We – We're in the hallway." Rachel moans out.

Quinn makes sure that her semi-hard cock is resting securely between Rachel's plump ass cheeks under her incredibly short leather shirt. Her hands are running through Rachel's petite torso and constantly running her fingertips under Rachel's perky breasts.

"No bra today? Kinky. I like it." Quinn whispers harshly in Rachel's ear.

She drags her nose to the crook of her girlfriend's neck and inhaling Rachel's submissive pheromones that's constantly emitting from her skin which teased Quinn every day.

"I… I know you love it when I don't wear bras. I just wanted to make my Alpha happy." Rachel replies quietly. She knows how much it turns on Quinn when she calls her Alpha especially when Quinn Fabray was part of the rare pure bloodline of werewolves that originated many centuries ago and also had the biggest cock at school. Alpha werewolves asserted their dominance in the air by emitting their pheromones in the air to attract Betas and Omegas. With higher levels of pheromones that Alphas release, the chances are, they are incredibly strong, dominant, and have bigger cocks than others.

Quinn growls lowly against Rachel's small body and slowly rocks against Rachel's ass. Her hands have now slid down to Rachel's bare hips, slowly teasing the hem of the brunette's baby white t-shirt.

"You have no idea how happy you make me. If I could, I'd fuck you every second of every day until you're full and ripe of my pups. We'll be able to create a whole clan because you are so fucking submissive and always willing to be fucked from my big dick, my baby omega."

This time, Rachel whines and leans further into Quinn, her big strong Alpha. She grinds her ass along with Quinn's slow thrusts. The brunette starts to pant as both of them start to release small amounts of their pheromones to each other, attracting the attention of other werewolves in the hallway, and more specifically Finn Hudson.

The tall giant stomps through the hallway, shoving other students to the side until he's in front of Rachel Berry, the omega-girlfriend of his dreams, being fondled in public by none other than, Quinn Fabray. He punches the locker near Rachel's and makes a dent, gaining the attention of both girls. He's disgusted by their combined musky scent permeating them.

"What the fuck do you want, Hudson?" Quinn growls out. Her canines have already elongated from the dumb giant who's had a crush on HER girlfriend. He blatantly tells other wolves that he's going to marry Rachel and make her his mate. She steps in front of Rachel, and is almost face to face with Hudson.

"You need to stop showing Rachel off like she's some kind of trophy. She's a fucking lady Fabray, treat her like it." Hudson replies back. His canines have also elongated but not as long as Quinn's. His werewolf bloodline isn't as strong as Quinn's but it's still one of the original bloodlines. He's sure that by the end of this little argument, he'd have Rachel Berry in his arms, where he belongs.

Quinn steps forward, chest to chest against Hudson. She's only a few inches shorter than him but twice as strong. She breathes heavily through her nose, trying to maintain control. Who does he think he is? Questioning how she treats her omega. She bets he won't even fulfill Rachel, his dick is probably 4 inches, compared to Quinn's 8.5 inch of thick meat that Rachel goes crazy for.

"You think I treat my girlfriend like a trophy? Well you know what douchebag, Rachel deserves to be looked at as a trophy. She's fucking beautiful and she's all mine. I make her cum in 3 minutes. I make her feel like a queen. I handle her like the most precious thing in the world. So if you're fucking questioning how I treat her, I'd beat you up right here, right now to show everyone that the Hudson bloodline is nothing but cheap runaway dogs who were originated from a bastard child from the Fabray Family." Quinn growls out. She can feel the blood pumping fast throughout her body. Her wolf begging to come out and challenge other alpha wolf who threaten their dominance.

"You fucking bitch! I ought to..."

He pushes Fabray as hard as he could, only moving her a couple centimeters. He gulps at the sight in front of him. Quinn takes off hear leather jacket and rips her white Henley shirt of her body, leaving her in just a black cami. Her body huffs huge amounts of air into her system to allow faster blood flow into her huge body that swiftly transformed from her human 5'8 physique to her semi-wolf of 6'5 ft. Bright red eyes glow contrasting against her black chest hair that have peaked out under her cami. She quickly grabs the front of his shirt and easily throws him down the hallway, denting the lockers he was thrown too. She's about to run toward him until soft, familiar hands rub against her chest. Looking down, she's met with transformed yellow submissive eyes that slowly calm her anger.

"Quinn, please calm down. I love you. Make me feel safe and forget about him. Come back to me." Rachel whimpers quietly as Quinn shifts back into her human form. Quinn lifts Rachel's chin up and attacks her girlfriend's mouth, swallowing her soft moans. Grabbing Rachel as close to her as possible, the blonde Alpha starts nibbling on the hickey on Rachel's neck.

"I love you so much, baby. How about we leave school and go home. I didn't get to pump my load in you yesterday. Would you like that, baby? Does my baby omega want to be full of her Alpha's cum?"

"_Yes…. _Please, I want you so bad Alpha."

"Get your stuff baby girl. We're going home."

p.s. This whole story is fiction. Everything is different and I'm making up things along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: this part gets very raunchy.

Part 2

Parking her black matte Audi R8 into her designated slot of the loft parking lot, she looks to her side and notices Rachel is sleeping with her head against the window. Quinn can't help but smile at the sight in front of her. How can this omega goddess be hers? She knew she was going to spend the rest of her life making sure Rachel was always happy, no matter what. She exits the car and opens the passenger door. Slowly unbuckling her girlfriend's seat belt, she easily lifts the small brunette into her arms with one arm and quietly shuts the door. During the trip in the elevator, Rachel starts to shift slowly in Quinn's arms.

"You didn't have to carry me" Rachel says softly against Quinn's neck. She circles her small arms around the blonde's neck and shifts her legs to wrap around Quinn's firm waist. Rachel starts to place small butterfly kisses along Quinn's quickening pulse and hot milky skin.

"I'd do anything for you, baby girl." She grunts out. Rachel's small kisses always drives her insane, especially when the omega's soft, red lips place the most delicate ones on her heavy balls and tip, as if to tease the Alpha. Finally reaching her loft in the top floor of the building that her parents bought her for privacy issues due to Alpha urges of sexual desire, she easily unlocks it and steps inside her comfy loft that Rachel mostly decorated since she spent the majority of her time there.

"Why don't you go into our bedroom and start prepping yourself on our bed. Go on your knees, shoulders and face down, ass up, and only 3 fingers max into your tight wet pussy. Wouldn't want your little cunt to be too loose for my big dick." Quinn commands with a stern voice while setting Rachel down to her feet. Before Rachel can even make a step, Quinn pulls her by the waist against her body and lifts Rachel's chin up. The omega releases a breathy moan, looking at the Alphas bright red dominating eyes. Quinn growls and enters the brunette's mouth with ease.

"I love you. So much." Quinn admits while releasing Rachel's swollen red lips. To her surprise, Rachel places a chaste kiss on hers.

"I love you too, Alpha." Rachel pulls away and receives a quick slap on her firm ass. She chuckles at Quinn's playful antics and walks towards their bedroom, making sure to sway her hips dramatically to give the Alpha a little show.

After watching Rachel sway her round ass to their bedroom, Quinn heads to the kitchen and grabs 4 bottles of cold water and some granola bars, just in case this runs into the morning. She knows that Omegas don't need food as long as they are filled with cum since it is protein but Quinn always worries that Rachel might get dehydrated, considering the Omega screams constantly and cries during over powering orgasms. Realizing that she still had a club sandwich from yesterday, she eats half of it as a pre-sex meal to boost her stamina and saves the other half for Rachel.

Entering their bedroom, Quinn can immediately smell the musk scent of Rachel's submissive desperation. Near the end of their bed with shiny, bronze skin contrasting against their white sheets, lay her heavy panting girlfriend. Shoulders pressed against the bed with two fingers being sucked like a vacuum between her two plump lips, the Omega has her knees spread as wide as possible while she humps the air in need of her tight pussy being filled something bigger than her three fingers. Rachel immediately picks up Quinn's gradually increasing scent, and whines loudly for her Alpha.

Already naked and sporting a semi-hard on, Quinn steps behind Rachel and massages both firm ass cheeks. She leans forward and shivers as the Omega's wet heat slides along her heavy cock.

"Princess, look at you. Tell me what you need baby, tell big Alpha what you want." Quinn whispers against Rachel's neck.

Twisting her head to the side, the brunette releases a needy whine, "_Please… uhh, _Quinn, I need it…"

"Tell me what you need, princess." Quinn grabs, the base of her cock and teases Rachel's engorged clit with her big tip.

"I need your Alpha cock! I want it inside, please! Please!" Rachel begs profusely.

"Shh… okay princess, you know what you need to do before you get my big dick in your little pussy."

Stepping back from the edge of the bed, Rachel frantically lays on her back and tilts her head back on the edge of the bed with her mouth open wide and ready. Quinn takes her thick cock and places her wide tip on top of Rachel's hot mouth. Rachel immediately flickers her on tongue on the slit of the head, receiving a copious amount of pre-come.

"Open wide, princess. Let big Alpha fuck your throat. Tap my right thigh if it gets too much for you."

Opening her mouth as wide as she can, Rachel easily engulfs 5 inches of Quinn's cock in her mouth and effectively hitting the back of her throat. "Ugh. Fuck, princess. You're so good to me. Relax your throat so big Alpha can go deeper. C'mon, almost there. _Fucking shit….._"

Slowly thrusting all 8.5 inches down Rachel's throat, she can hear the quenching sound of the omega's saliva that's coating her thick length and the heavy breathing through the brunette's nose. The blonde places her hand on Rachel's neck and can feel her cock thrusting in and out of the Omega's throat.

"Fuck, baby. You're making Alpha feel so good right now. I'm going to give you an award for being a perfect princess."

Rachel moans and tries to swallow more of Quinn. To her dismay, Quinn pulls her red, shiny cock out with a pop as a string of saliva connects from the tip of Quinn's cock to Rachel's panting mouth. Tilting her head downward and forward, Rachel suckles on her Alpha's soft, heavy sac and puts one ball into her mouth.

"Oh fuck yeah, princess. Suck my balls and make them ready to explode in your cunt." Quinn grunts roughly.

Alternating from one ball to the other, Rachel has the whole sac all lubed up with her saliva and is able to put both balls into her mouth, letting them roll around her tongue. Quinn pulls away quickly, and slowly jacks off, keeping her cock nice and hard.

"Go lie down at the top of our bed and get comfortable. You're going to need with the fucking I'm going to give you today."

Scrambling as fast as she could, the Omega settles her head down on one of their pillows and willingly opens her legs. She can feel her juices coating her inner thigh from sucking Quinn's cock and her pussy clenching on nothing but air. Her wolf starts to beg and whine from the sexual frustration she's feeling at the moment. All she wants to feel is Quinn pounding her 8.5 cock pounding into her and knotting so big inside of her that the liters of cum entering her and filling her up can't leak out. She wants to rub her clit to ease the pain but she knows how angry Quinn gets. Her orgasms and pussy belong to Quinn.

Quinn can hear Rachel whine and moan loudly as she kneels on the bed. Quinn herself is trying to contain her excited wolf crawling to get out and fuck its mate. She can hear Rachel's breathing quickening as she settles between her girlfriend's legs with her cock laying along the overheated pussy.

"_Quinn… _Alpha… please, I've been good. I need it… I…"

Quinn hushes her desperate pleas with her mouth, pushing her tongue insides Rachel's mouth and tasting her remnants of pre-come from earlier. She places her weight from waist down to prevent the Omega from grinding along her cock. If Rachel was going to get pleasure from her cunt, it was going to be from Quinn's cock. The brunette can't do anything but accept the strong fluid tongue that's invading her mouth. She runs her nails on the blonde's scalp but is quickly denied by having her wrist pressed down with one strong hand above her head while the other hand is roaming around her chest and groping her right breast.

"How bad do you want it, princess?" Quinn asks roughly against Rachel's neck, creating a vibration that flows throughout the Omega's body.

"I want it so bad. Please Alpha, can you fuck me? Deep inside. I need it. I want to be full of your cum. I'm so wet… _hmmmph…" _

The Alpha places a quick wet kiss on Rachel's lips before leaning back on her knees. Her cock is hard and ready to be swallowed by tight gripping heat. She runs the tip along her pussy, circling her clit within every stroke and slaps it with her dick. She spreads the Omega's legs as wide as she could before pushing just the tip inside her mate. Quinn can't help but growl at the tight vice the brunette is squeezing her tip with, almost sucking her inside. Pushing half way in, Rachel starts to get impatient and tries to move her hips up for faster progress.

"Don't fucking move your hips." Quinn growls at her Omega. She grips the brunette's waist down and slips the rest of the four and a half inches inside Rachel.

The Omega feels like she can't breathe. She feels so full and can practically feel Quinn in her tummy. She can't help but clench and mewl around the thick girth of the Alpha. Wrapping her legs and arms around Quinn like a life raft, she feels the drag of Quinn's cock thrusting out of her body and ramming back in, effectively hitting the mouth of her cervix.

Quinn starts thrusting in and out of Rachel at a vicious pace. The adrenaline pumping through veins pushes her to her animalistic side. She can hear Rachel scream wildly with pleasure as she constantly hits the Omega's cervix every time.

"How does it feel princess? Tell big Alpha what you feel." Quinn pulls Rachel's torso into hers making their bodies flushed against each other, only with Rachel's head leaning back against the pillow and her hips thrusting wildly.

"It feels so good Quinn. I'm so full. I love your big cock so much. There's so much of it… Alpha, it… it feels so _good… uhhhh…" _

The Alpha feels the vice on her dick grow tighter within every thrust, almost making it hard to even pull out. She places Rachel back on the bed again and firmly grips her hips that are probably going to leave finger bruises later.

"You going to cum, princess? Huh?"

"Yes! Right there… just right there. God…. YESSS! FUCK ME! OHHHH!" Rachel's back arches towards the ceiling with her nails piercing through Quinn's back. Quinn doesn't stop but actually thrusts even faster. "YES! YES! M' FEELS SO GOOD! YES ALPHA!" Quinn can feel the second wave of the brunette's orgasm soak her dick and their bed.

"Look at me. I want to see your face when you cum for the third time."

The blonde slides her thumb on the Omega's clit and rubs it furiously while rolling her hips as hard and fast as she can into Rachel. "OH FU- GOD!" Rachel shouts throughout their room followed by tears of over stimulated release with her face red and sweaty.

Quinn leans forward and captures the brunette's lips, not even having the power to move her lips as fierce as Quinn's. The Alpha's thrusts have slowed down until she's just inside the brunette, still hard, and languidly rolling her hips.

"I love you, princess. You did so well for Alpha. I'm going to place you on your tummy and I'm going to fill you up, okay, baby Omega?"

"Yes… please… need your cum…" Rachel replies quietly. Although she feels exhausted, pleasing her Alpha is always her top priority and having a tummy full of cum relaxes her cum-hungry Omega wolf.

Pulling out only 3/4th of the way, Quinn lifts Rachel's leg over her head and settles her on her stomach. She grabs a pillow and places it under the brunette, giving the blonde the perfect height. She spreads the Omega's legs as wide as she could before slowly entering the wet heat again.

"Fuck baby, I love your cunt so much. Squeeze your muscles for me, princess. Give Alpha a tight grip."

Rachel is half awake but follows Quinn's instructions as best as she can. Clenching her pussy muscles has much as she can, Quinn starts to howl and thrust faster than before. The Alpha presses down the pillow queen's neck and pushes her whole body on top of the brunette's, asserting her Alpha dominance to the Omega.

"Mmm… yes… feels good Alpha." Rachel mumbles into the bed.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I'm going to cum, baby. This is going to be a heavy load." Quinn growls against the Omega's back.

"Give it to me… please… I- I want…_ ohh. _Quinn!"

The Alpha feels her knot expanding in Rachel's small pussy. She howls into the air as thick copious amounts of sperm release into the brunette's cervix. Quinn can feel that this time, Rachel will get pregnant. Her wolf hums with excitement to see her mate pregnant with her pups. The thought of starting a whole clan makes Quinn spurt so much more.

The brunette feels like she's in a high euphoric state. She can feel Quinn's big knot plugging in the all the cum that's inside her. She clenches at the thought of being pregnant and releases a small wave of orgasm and passes out from blissful exhaustion.

Quinn leans forward and pulls a sleeping Rachel tightly against her body. She slowly rolls them to their side and remains knotted inside Rachel. Only releasing different amounts of cum and different times. The Alpha knows that this knot might last from 45 minutes to 1 ½ hour.

"I love you Rachel Berry." Quinn whispers across Rachel's neck while sucking and nipping at various places on the brunette's skin. She can feel the Omega's body vibrate with happiness and leans further into her body before following Rachel in exhaustion.

p.s. I don't know if I might write more. But I hope you guys liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Leaning further into the familiar source of warmth, Rachel feels something poking her thigh. The brunette allows the early morning to wake her up. She can hear the birds chirp outside her window mixed with the scent of wet grass in the cold morning. Finally opening her eyes, she's met with a blonde, fast asleep, with a hand placed securely on top of her ass and the other on top of her leg that splayed across the Alpha's body. Both still very naked from last night's session, Rachel drags her hand across Quinn's face and down her chest. She looks down and smirks at the blonde's cock standing proud and hard. Sliding her body between the Alpha's legs, she's face to face with the cock that drives her crazy every day, hitting spots that she knows no one can reach. Her mouth waters from the amount of pheromones being released. The Omega leans forward and takes a broad swipe from the base all the way to the tip until only the tip is only in her mouth. She's rewarded with a dose of her favorite pre-come, she moans bobs her head until her lips land on Quinn's blonde pubic hair. Lifting her mouth away from the thick cock, she holds the cock with one hand and swipes her wet mouth down the side of the shaft, making sure all her saliva is drenching Quinn's fat cock.

Quinn feels something familiar, something that always makes her feel really good. She can feel her heart racing and her blood heading down south of her body. Looking to her right, she notices Rachel's not next to her. Then she hears a slobbering sound and feels the hot wet heat invade her senses. Gazing down at the sight below her, she groans to see Rachel bobbing her head down her thick shaft, making a mess around her mouth and practically all over Quinn's pelvic area.

"Fuck princess, that feels so good. Come up here and sit Alpha's lap." Quinn demands while sitting up. Grabbing Rachel's jaw, she attacks the Omega's mouth while laying both of their bodies on the bed.

"Baby, I can feel you making a mess on my lap. Did you get wet sucking Alpha's cock? Shit, I can literally taste you from here."

"Mmmm. I woke up and something big and hard was poking me. I just wanted to make my Alpha feel better. And my pussy is always wet for you, _daddy._" Rachel moans at the blonde's ear.

Quinn growls internally. She knows that the brunette likes to play the daddy kink. They've discussed before each other's kink/fetish. Quinn likes to be called Alpha and Rachel likes to beg for her daddy. After confessing her kink, Rachel immediately explained that she has absolutely no sexual desire for her fathers or men for that matter, she just thinks it's naughty and reading it from erotic novels always thrilled her imagination.

Getting comfortable on her back again, Rachel starts to grind her pussy along Quinn's cock, mewling over the cock's ridge sliding past her clit. "_Daddy…_ I need it! Please!" The omega whines in a needy voice.

"Turn around and sit on your daddy's cock. Give daddy a nice show of your ass." Quinn always surprises herself when she gets into character. The couple likes to role play during sex to change it up a bit because it's always steamy and hot.

The Alpha slaps Rachel's ass, who still isn't following orders. "Baby, if you don't turn around, daddy is going to punish you. So be a good slut and sit on daddy's cock." The blonde commands with another slap on ringing in the room along with the brunette's heavy panting and moaning.

Moving on to her knees and turning around to face away from the blonde, Rachel shudders at what would have happened if she let Quinn punished her but she was too horny and desperate to find out. She needed to sit on this thick cock inside her. With shaky hands of excitement, she grabbed the Alpha's dick, she slowly impales herself down.

"Fuck, c'mon sweetie, you're almost there. You're so good for daddy. _Ugh!_ SHIT, baby you're always so fucking tight." The Alpha grunts at the glove-fitting heat surrounding her. Rachel was still extremely lubed up from last night and with the current wetness, nothing has felt wetter and hotter to Quinn until this moment.

The moment Rachel impaled that 8.5 inch cock inside her, she felt like she couldn't breathe. She declared that this was the best feeling she's ever felt; a thick cock pulsing inside her heat, the wide tip nestled on the opening of her cervix, and the girth of the cock opening her wide open. She was in heaven. Bringing her body upward from Quinn's lap, the brunette felt the long drag from feeling empty until sitting back down flushed again on her lap and repeating the same thing over and over again in a quick pace.

Quinn couldn't believe her eyes, Rachel was bouncing wildly on top of her, moaning and screaming at the intensity of the pleasure.

"How does daddy's cock feel, baby?"

"_Daddy, _you're so fucking deep. It… it feels so fucking good. I love your big cock, daddy!"

"This big cock is all for you sweetie, why don't you lay back on daddy, so you can be fucked like the slut you are." Quinn noticed that the motion of Rachel's hips started to falter bit by bit.

With a sigh of relief, Rachel lays back slowly into Quinn to prevent from the cock inside her to pop out. Although bouncing on the blonde's dick felt really fucking good, she was getting tired. Placing her head next to Quinn's, she can feel the blonde's hips roll into her and wet kisses alongside her neck. Her wolf was purring, everything just felt so good.

"God, baby, you're such a cock slut for daddy aren't you? You just want all that cum locked inside you, huh?" The Alpha drags her hands from Rachel's hips to cup her perky breasts. "Look at your nipples, they're just begging to be pinched. They're so fucking hard and ready for daddy."

With Quinn's dirty talking, Rachel was dripping more than she usually was. Her body was on fire and Quinn always knew how to ignite it. "_Yes! _It's all for you daddy… I – I…"

"Tell daddy what you need sweetie." Quinn asks, rolling her hips a little faster.

"Touch me! Please! _Unhh!" _

"Where do you want daddy to touch you?"

"_Anywhere! Everywhere!_ Daddy, _please!_" Rachel wails loudly, desperate for any type rough affection.

"Keep your arms pinned down on the bed. Daddy is going to make you feel really good." Planting her feet on the bed, Quinn lifts both their lower bodies in the air while sliding an arm around the brunette's waist to keep her still. As she thrusts out of the Omega, she places her left hand on Rachel's left breast and starts to roll around the nub with her fingers.

"_OH GOD! DA- QUINN!" _

"Fuck, you're such a cock slut, you're practically sucking me back in there. How does it feel baby?" Quinn asks before placing her mouth on the brunette's neck again, marking her at various places.

"_Daddy! _It's- … deep! So _fucking _deep!" Rachel gasps out. All of her senses are blurred up at this moment. The underside of Quinn's cock continuously rubs her clit fast while the wide tip hits that spot inside her so deliciously. The suction along her neck makes her forget who she is and the rough treatment she's receiving on her sensitive nipples just makes everything better.

"QUINN! I- I… _please! _Can I?" The blonde can barely understands what Rachel is begging for, but the second she hears that permission, she can't stop her hips from slamming upward even harder. She drags two fingers on top of the engorged clit, and starts to rub at a furious place.

"Yes baby, cum for daddy!"

Rachel's back arches with a loud whine coming from her mouth, she felt like a spring just uncoiled and everything that was building up just exploded. The power of Rachel's intense orgasm pushes Quinn's cock out followed by a stream of the brunette's cum squirting out of her. Quinn doesn't relent on her two fingers circling the twitching clit and the brunette keeps gushing out. Not giving her much time to recover, Quinn grabs her still very hard cock and thrusts upward to the Omega's fluttering walls.

"Shit, baby. You're so wet. I'm going to fill you up so. Fucking. Good." The Alpha grunts out with every thrust.

Rachel is at the highest euphoric state she can possibly ever be. She feels her Alpha's cock knot inside her and spurts of cum flowing deep in her. She doesn't know if she's stopped cumming yet, it's all just felt like one big, wet orgasm.

Breathing harshly against the brunette's neck, Quinn feels cocky for making Rachel this lethargic against her body. She knows her knot will probably last only 20 minutes since Rachel is already pregnant. Slowly, she rolls them on their side and soak in the blissful morning.

Their morning alarms buzzes in the room, Quinn reaches over and grabs the clock to throw against the wall.

"Quinn! That's the fourth alarm clock this month!"

"It was loud and annoying. Like you. Let me sleep." Quinn grunts out behind Rachel.

Rachel turns over and smiles at the exhausted sight of her girlfriend. She leans forward and softly places a kiss on the Alpha's lips. "Am I really loud and annoying?" She asks with teasing voice.

Quinn grabs her waist and rolls over on top of her. The brunette giggles loudly when she starts to pepper kisses all over her face and neck. "Not annoying. But loud, especially in bed."

The Omega can feel the blonde's cocky smirk against her neck. "Babe, we have to get dressed, school starts in 40 minutes."

"Ugh, explain to me why we're still in school? I just want take you away and live in the open so we can play with our pups."

Smiling at the thought of living freely with Quinn and their kids warms up her heart. "We need to graduate so we can get jobs and raise a family, so stop complaining." Rachel starts to roll out from Quinn, earning her a small whine. Standing with only a thin white sheet covering her body in front of a laid out naked Quinn, she starts to walk away. The blonde quickly pulls away from the brunette's sheet and smirks at the naked, bruised body wandering out of the room.

"I'll start making coffee! Get in the shower Quinn and if you're good, I might even join you!" Rachel shouts from the kitchen.

Setting the water to a cold temperature for her over heated body, Quinn feels a pair of arms circling around her waist.

"I love you so much Quinn. Thank you, for giving us this child."

Turning around into the smaller body's arm, she can see and feel the brunette's happiness emitting brightly.

"I can't wait till you're big. Everyone is going to be so jealous of me because our baby boy is growing inside you."

"Boy? I think it's going to be a girl." Rachel smiles at the feeling of Quinn rubbing her stomach. Tipping on her toes, she leans forward and shows her gratefulness to Quinn on her lips. She slowly runs her hand down the blonde's toned stomach, stopping on the firm Adonis belt. "Let me thank you for making me so happy." Quinn's cock twitches in excitement.

Rachel starts to place kisses along Quinn's chest, down her stomach, until she's on her knees in front of the semi-hard cock that she loves.

"Fuck baby, you look so good on your knees." Quinn grunts out while using her arms to lean on the shower wall in front of her.

The brunette places soft kisses all over Quinn's cock because she knows how it teases her. Letting her tongue lay flat, she starts to bob her head on the Alpha's cock until the whole thing is down her throat. She is so glad that she doesn't have a gag reflex. From their sex experience so far, she knows Quinn likes to fuck her throat when her head is thrown back on the edge of the bed and she knows that when she starts to make sloppy sounds, the Alpha comes almost immediately.

"Shit! That feels so fucking good. I'm going to start thrusting, okay?" Once the blonde receives the okay, she starts to slowly move her hips. It drive her crazy how her cock just slides down the brunette's tight throat with ease.

Rachel reaches up to start massing the tense sac into her hands, rolling them between her fingers. When Quinn's cock hits her throat a little too hard, her body automatically produces copious amounts of saliva. Her throat starts to constrict a bit and the she can feel the gurgle forming from the back of her throat. Looking up, Rachel sees that Quinn is about to explode, so she pulls her head back slowly, while softly dragging her teeth and the Alpha just explodes on her face. She leaves her mouth open, allowing some splatter to get in her mouth but mostly on her face and some in her hair.

Quinn grunts out with pleasure. Once she felt that teasing mouth drag back with teeth scraping around her cock, she knew she was a goner. Finally opening her eyes, Rachel is still on her knees with cum splattered all over her face. She has the Alpha's cock in her mouth and waiting for it get soft again.

"Baby that felt so good. Thank you." The blonde reaches down to pull Rachel mouth and immediately attacks her cum stained lips. Tasting herself was always different, but tasting it from Rachel's mouth was even better.

"We need to get ready fast, or we're seriously going to be late."

"I love you sweetie." Quinn whispers against her lips.

Opening her lips against to let Quinn in for just a moment, "I love you too, Alpha." She replies back.

Walking into McKinley High, Quinn struts in with her usual attire of a leather jacket, white Henley, and black skinny jeans along with her favorite ankle leather boots. Under her arm was Rachel dressed in skinny crop pants, a baby tank top that stops right under her belly button with an oversized cardigan that belonged to Quinn, and black ankle wedge boots. The couple walk the hallways of McKinley with big grins on their faces.

"Congrats, Q. Looks like you're going to be a dad." Santana congratulates them. Santana is a part of Quinn's pack, she's a Beta who's always been next to Quinn's side since they were born.

"I know. I can't wait till' our baby boy is born." Quinn grins and leans down to place a kiss on Rachel's red awaiting lips.

"Gross dude, no making out in front of me." Puck groans with a disgusted face. Puck is Rachel's older brother of 2 months. Their gay fathers had two surrogates just in case one surrogate couldn't get impregnated but luckily both did. He is also a Beta in Quinn's pack, he is loyal but isn't as close to Quinn as Santana.

"Congrats Rachey-bear! We should celebrate at Hostile tonight, Dafs is releasing his new remix and Frannie said she made a new type of moonshine just for us!" Brittney giggles as she leans into Santana's arms. She is Santana's mate and have been mated since the 5th grade.

"Britt, Rachel can't drink, she's pregnant, remember?" Santana asks.

"I know that! But she doesn't have to drink, she never usually does."

Brittney was right, Rachel never drunk. The most she'd ever drink was probably a shot of moonshine. She just hated not being in control of her body plus the hangovers were not worth it. She's rather just dance with her girlfriend and grind on her till the Alpha can't take it and have a quickie in the restroom.

"Baby, are you sure you're alright with going out tonight?" Quinn asks worriedly.

Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn's neck and places a soft kiss on her cheek and another one on her lips. She runs her fingers through the blonde's choppy locks and looks deeply into the hazel eyes. She is just so lucky to have her.

"I'm fine, as long as we're together, I'll always be fine."

"That settles it! We're going to Hostile tonight!" Brittney shouts excitedly.

p.s. guess it means I'm writing another part. Thank you for the reviews and comments, they make me feel like a good writer.


End file.
